Plants vs. Zombies Origins (old)/Joe's Place
Joe's Place is a world in Plants vs. Zombies Origins. It is the first world of the game and where Botany Joe lives. Mechanics Front Lawn Front Lawn is the first sub-area of the game, and as such has no exclusive mechanics. On Day 5, you get introduced to Petal Powers, the replacement of Power-ups from PvZ2. The boss is the Juggernaught Mech Zombie. Davidson Ltd. Greenhouse Now you're thrown into the thick of it. Every once in a while, a heat wave occurs, slowing down most of your plants and powering up some zombies. The first Gargantuars are fought here. Rooftop Pool The level is covered in soil and grass, allowing plants to be planted. However, night levels, water, and fog are introduced, making for a difficult level. I can't think of a boss. Dialogue Day 1 This is Suburbia. A land of greatness, But little does a certain local resident know that he will become a very powerful man through the power of greenery. Botany Joe: Time to water my- uhhh... Petal: chdsvuicoaehcfbjfsuvvebdrfuebfewvi. Botany Joe: Okay, this one's odd. Let's... OH CRAP! ZOMBIES! Is this what the news was warning about?! NOOOOOOOOOO- Petal: fgeuebvsyffewgvdrvhayosvrbdifusgfrvbdiufbudb! (Petal starts shooting sun pulses, killing zombies until they all die.) Botany Joe: Extravagant! I'll call you Petal! We will go around defeating all zombies! Zomboss: Bwah hah hah hah hah hah hah! Botany Joe: Huh? Zomboss: On your TV screen! Ugh! It is me, Edgar Zomboss! Botany Joe: Uhhh... don't you mean "Edgar Davidson?" Zomboss: No! Edgar ZOMBOSS!!! But you can just call me Dr. Zomboss! You've outdone me long enough! I was the one who brought those zombies. It was according to my perfect little plan. I was going to discover the power needed to bring the dead back. And I did so by discovering this wonderful land! But of course, there was a real brute in the way, and now I will destroy her daughter! Botany Joe: No, you just wanted to fulfill your family's "destiny." But still, egad! You monster! Come on, Petal! We must break this fiend! Petal: hbjckfvibsuf! bsgfybukjfcvrfhgcuekfvbhdkufyr! Botany Joe: You want me to take this seed packet? Petal: gkuygc! Botany Joe: Then let's go! Day 2 Botany Joe: Maybe these sunflowers can create sunlight. I research in puns. Petal: ruyfysjdkcutcrauicuxya! Day 3 Botany Joe: These walnuts look promising. Petal: hduucuciskkskxuvybrwbsywucyzt. Botany Joe: Hoo boy. Cones. How exciting. Day 4 Botany Joe: You're trying to tell me that potato explodes? Weird. Illogical. Verily. Petal: dcwoedsedrnudctnehwt! After Day 4 Botany Joe: Hey, maybe I could translate this thing! I shouldn't have a problem! Petal: We have done. Continue forward. Botany Joe: I think it still has a few bugs. Day 5 Petal: It is lethal going lonely. I am required to eliminate. Botany Joe: This is a bad translator. Day 6 Petal: Know stick jumping stiff corpses. Botany Joe: ...? After Day 6 Botany Joe: With this notebook, I can discover more about the plants and zombies. This is gonna be good! Day 7 Botany Joe: Well, it's Saturday. The zombie army looks pretty dense. They also have a giant robot. GIANT ROBOT?! Oh no. Levels Day 1